


Where Everyday, Strangers felt familiar

by Azurame_Neve, Heather Rumi (Azurame_Neve)



Series: Modern AU [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Basement always hides secrets, Cafe AU, Dreams of blurry pasts, F/F, Grisha is not a normal doctor, High-School, Multi, Reincarnations, Some doesn't, Some remembers, Tags added due time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:33:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21585415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azurame_Neve/pseuds/Azurame_Neve, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azurame_Neve/pseuds/Heather%20Rumi
Summary: Cafe AU where Carla owns a cafe shop and Eren helps out most of the time while struggling with studies and how sometimes, stranger's face looked familiar.In a world where horrors of being trapped and caged, to fear for humanity was no longer. People are moving on, but somethings felt forgotten.
Relationships: Eren Yeager & Everyone, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir
Series: Modern AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537045
Kudos: 14





	1. Girl with Red Scarf

The Town is now snowing, the streets are piled white, as Christmas is nearing, the streets are also decorated with lights. 

Eren woke up early to a dream he could not remember. Since young, Eren would have dreams about people he never knew. Sometimes he would even wake up crying, but when he does wake up, he won't remember what he was dreaming. However, this time, he did remember about a girl with a red scarf. Her face blurred, but she was smiling. 

_Who was she?_ Eren doesn't know, he never really know of those he dreamt about.

Within a cozy cafe, soft chatters going around the morning. There was surprisingly very few customers, just a pair of elderly that lives nearby enjoying tea, on a Sunday morning.

Eren Yaegar, your typical high student who's working as both barista and cashier for his family cafe. Teal eyes glancing around in boredom, his mother, Carla went out for a date with his father so he's left in charge of the cafe until someone else comes in for their shift. 

Looking on his watch, showing 9.35am, Eren slumped, "1 hour before it's Annie's shift..."

On slow days like this, Eren would like to just get upstairs to do his assignments before the deadlines comes, Armin would kill him if he asks for his work again. 

_Cling!_

The bells on the door jiggles softly, Eren immediately greets his new customers. It was two girls. 

"Welcome! What would like to order for today?" Eren gives his bright smile. 

A red haired girl looks at everything with stars in her eyes, her green scarf muffling her voice but still loud and vibrant, "I want one each of everything on the menu list!"

A dark haired girl chided the girl, "Sasha! You just had breakfast!" before turning to Eren, "Sorry, she'd have a large Caramel Latte and I'd have a regular Americano to go." 

Eren smiled at them, telling them the price all while ignoring the inner voice at the back of his mind, whispering to him that he knows them.

Then he asks, "Your names?" 

"Her's Sasha and Mine's Mikasa." The dark haired girl answered emotionless. 

Her emotionless face itched and pained Eren's heart for a moment, but years of practice smiling have never failed him. Especially when his mother was checking on his customer services since he was 9.

Something tells Eren that they looked familiar, like he knows them but he doesn't. He goes to an all-boy's high school after all, so it doesn't really make sense. If he ever knew them, then when did he even knew them?

"Roger! I'd call your names when it's done." Eren grinned as he nodded back to them, who walked away to find a place to sit. 

While Eren was making their orders, he can't help but to wonder about Mikasa. As the background of the coffee machine buzz softly, he stared at both girls chatting, Sasha being very verbal and loud while Mikasa is more reserved and softer. 

'Isn't she cold without a scarf at this weather?' Eren thought, glancing at how Sasha had a green scarf while Mikasa didn't.

As they talked and laughed, Eren noticed Mikasa's nose were slightly red as she blew her breathe into her redden fingers. 

"Caramel Latte for Sasha and Americano for Mikasa, up and done!" Eren calls out their names easily, without a pause, both girls went up and grabbed them before heading out. 

Looking at Mikasa walk away, Eren thinks about a red scarf no longer used left on the hanger behind the counter. As the second flew past, on spur moment, he took the scarf and called out to the girls, who were just outside the cafe. 

"Umm, Mikasa, was it?" Eren called out, still in his uniform, which was just a green apron top on his clothes.

Mikasa stopped, turning to him confused, "Yes?"

"It's cold out there, would you accept this scarf?" Eren asked, shuttering a bit as he shivers, feeling the cold winter day. 

Mikasa looked stunned, before actually smiling to him, "Sure,"

Eren then awkwardly walked towards Mikasa and wrapped the scarf on her neck, neatly unlike _before_. 

‘Before? When?’At the back of his mind, Eren was doubting his memories, because he was familiar with this. _Familiar with wrapping a scarf on someone-_

"Thanks, Eren!" Mikasa's words had actually shocked Eren before he nods dumbly and waved at them as they left. Sasha giggling before shutting up as Mikasa jabbed her sides. 

Eren just stares blankly as both girls walked off, chatting and never turning their heads back in daze. Eren looked down at his uniform, he knows he doesn't wear a name tag like the others, so how did Mikasa know his name?

_Perhaps Eren really knew her? If so, how did they meet?_

Ideas and questions slowly popped into Eren's mind as he stood in the middle of the cold streets.

"Eren, what are you doing outside the cafe?" A voice wakes Eren up from his daze. 

Turning behind to find a blonde with blue eyes, as if caught doing something bad, Eren shuttered as he greets her, "Mornin' Annie!"

"So who were those girls? Do you know them?" the blonde, Annie Leonhart raised an eyebrow in amusement. It was like she knew something he didn't, which is making Eren feel frustrated.

"No, no! Let's go in- I need to do my homework before Armin comes by to check on them!" Eren says, flustered as he lightly pushes Annie forwards in the cafe. 

Annie smirks at him knowingly, "Sure, sure! Whatever you say," 

Eren enters back the warm cafe and takes off his apron. Waving to Annie at the counter before going to his room, looking outside the window as the snow falls. A pen in his hands, Eren thinks as he starts his homework. 

_Like always, today's another peaceful and boring day._


	2. The Trio University Students

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, on weekly basis, a trio of university students would come by and always take the corner table near the windows.
> 
> Without a fail, sometimes there was more than 3, but usually the three of them was together always.

Sometimes, Eren thinks that his dreams were memories of his past lives. Some of the people he met now, was people he knew of the past.

However, as his dreams were as blurry like walking in a foggy maze, Eren thinks those memories and dreams were not meant to be remembered.

Well, at least that's what Armin concludes and agrees. 

Like any other day, Eren woke up to another blurry dream. This time there was three. Three people with green cloaks fluttering against the wind, under the blue skies and sun, he couldn't see their faces. On their cloaks were a badge, a pair of wings he would never forget because it meant- ~~freedom~~

On horses as they charges forwards, a blond man was yelling to advance and everyone would follow. Another red-haired person cheered as they bounced in excitement, and the last one would be jumping, soaring up into air as his blades swings. 

Blood would follow after them, like a sad remainder of what's left of those who survived.

_~~Those who offered their hearts, those who died in vain, those who were lost for nothing, in the name of humanity, they are the wings of-~~ _

"Huh? That... dream was quite clear..." Eren muttered, confused and a bit sad.

Looking out the window, as white snow continues to pile up. Christmas was over, it was a start of a new year. A new beginning perhaps, Eren doesn't really know what to say. 

_Cling~_

The bells on the door chimes, three people walked inside the cafe. On the right was the shortest of the trio, having an undercut hairstyle and grumpy face as he walked. In the middle was a woman, bouncing in excitement and she chatters about something. And to the left was a blond man with blue eyes smiling at them.

"Good Morning Levi, Hanji, Erwin! Would it be the regular orders?" Eren greets them.

Levi, the grumpy and shortest of them nodded his head quickly and walked away. Hanji looked at the menu before ordering a the Cake of the day which is just a random selection of the cakes on display, while Erwin just stays to pay for the three of them.

"Would it be just you three for today or do I have to merge the tables for a group?" Eren smiles as he gives a receipt to Erwin.

"It's okay, it's just the three of us for today, Eren." Erwin remained smiling, saying thanks before heading towards where his friends are.

A few minutes later...

"Tea for Levi, Cake of the day for Hanji and a Latte for Erwin. I hope you enjoy," Eren takes the tray of orders to them with a smile.

"Wow! These look fantastic, thanks Eren!" Hanji immediately takes a bite in a hurry, without caring of the documents laid on the table. 

"Wut cak isst tis!?" Hanji asked with a mouth-full of cake, not planning to stop as she stuff the cake into her mouth.

"It's a new flavor, Earl grey tea cake." Eren replies, setting a bottle of water on their table before leaving them to attend another customer.

"Talk or eat, choose one, four-eyes." Levi grumbled in disgust before taking out his laptop to do his assignments.

Looking at her, Levi clicked his tongue, "Slow down, four-eyes! Won't want to choke to death by a cake this time, would you?"

True to Levi's words, Hanji starts choking loudly.

"Calm down you two..." Erwin tries to stop them from being too noisy, he sweat drops at the slight glares from his surroundings.

Taking a glass of water from the table, Erwin silently thanks Eren as he gave it to a choking-Hanji for her to ease her swallows.

Eren watches from behind the counters, smiling slightly. A sense of nostalgic hits him, as he hums, tapping on a coffee machine to prepare for another customer's order. 

"Aren't they a lively bunch," a rough voice said from behind Eren. A man with short spiky blond hair and brown eyes stood behind him with his arms crossed. 

"Reiner!" Eren gasps, pointing at the man with a look of betrayal, "You're late for your shift! This is the second time this month! I'm telling Mom to cut your pay!"

"Aww, come on! When it's Annie, you never point her out!" The man, Reiner exclaimed dramatically. 

"Then, why don't you become a fragile maiden, oh Reiner Braun!" Eren teased back while he place the cup of coffee on a tray. 

"Ugh," Reiner sighs, "I'd close up for today, happy?"

"Very!" Eren laughed at Reiner who sighs mumbling about over-time since closing and locking up the shop was always Eren's job. 

From their seats, Levi glances at the happy Eren as he mutters, "This time, he looks happy,"

"Even though he doesn't remember anything..." Levi continued on, not knowing whether to feel happy or sadden. 

_It wasn't the first time, Levi remembered. This wasn't his second chance too..._

Levi is now a University student, almost finishing his masters along with his _current_ childhood friends, Erwin and Hanji. 

_Far too many times, Levi have seen. The terrors of guilt, the haunted eyes of those who were tired._

Levi remembers, but not all of them. Hanji and Erwin was the same, in some lives, they remember; in others, they don't.

_Again and again, the strong ones can only handle so much..._

Levi remembers everything from the past, how they killed titans, how the world changed, how everything was so devastating. To all the sudden deaths by titans, to fighting a war that killed even more. Everything, in the end was pointless, since nobody lived to even tell a tale. 

"It's for the better good, can't you see...?" Hanji trails off, eating up the last few bites. 

"This was what it would be if titan and wars never happened in this world's history," Hanji continued, having finished her cake and then goes back mumbling, "Maybe I should get another one... sandwich maybe?" which ended with Levi stepping on her foot hard, "You're gonna be fat at this rate, Hanji!"

"Everything was just an unlucky timing, for everyone. We all, have suffered." Erwin said, lips thinned as he looked solemnly at his latte with a pattern drawn by Eren. A picture of wings, a familiar design that the three of them would never be able to forget.

As Erwin sipped the latte, he remembered the first time, the three of them entered this cafe. 

_That day was raining so heavily, it wasn't fit to go outside even with an umbrella. However, it was just bad luck that Erwin, Levi and Hanji were just out there to hand in their assignments due that day. When it rained, it was too late to return to the University, without a car or shelter, they entered the nearest cafe._

_Perhaps all the bad luck have passed, because they were lucky that the cafe had less people due to the bad weather._

_Eren's face shocked them all, as Eren hurried the three of them to grab a seat inside before heading deeper to get towels for them._

_"Here, wipe yourselves up! Would you guys want some warm drinks?" Eren chatted on as he passes them some towels._

_Levi was the first to reply, "I want some black tea,"_

_Hanji then jumped, bouncing as she glanced on the menu with eyes shining, "A stew of the day!"_

_Hanji really is addicted to the unknown, Erwin sighs before telling Eren, "A cup of latte then."_

_"Alright! Coming right up!" Eren smiled before humming and going back to make their orders._

_With just a few minutes, Eren comes back up to them with their orders._

_"Wow! Potato stew?" Hanji gasped, digging it. Her face turned red, steam blowing out of her ears as she shouted, "Hot! Hot! It's so hot!!"_

_Passing her some tissues, Levi deadpanned, "Without Moblit, you'd die ten times faster."_

_"Wha- that's mean!" Hanji pouted before looking at Eren who was still by their table smiling, "The potato's stew is great! Who made them?"_

_"Haha, it was me. I'm glad you liked it, Miss Hanji!"_

_All three of them stunned, thinking about the same thing._ Did he- Did Eren remember as well?

_"You-"_

_Before Eren starts laughing, scratching his face lightly, "I saw you before in my Literature class. My teacher was bragging about you, Mr Levi! Your masterpiece of essay about a fantasy called 'reluctant heroes' and I got a friend who adored Miss Hanji's crazy experiments and her books of discoveries."_

_"Ah, but I don't know your name, sir?" Eren then turns to Erwin with an apologetic smile._

_Erwin lets out a breath he didn't know when he had held it. With a smile, "I'm Erwin Smith, but call me Erwin is fine, the honorifics is weird."_

_"Same with the two of us," Levi spoke out for him and Hanji who was busy drowning the stew._

_"Aww, thanks! This is so cool, Armin will be so jealous is I told him I meet you three!" Eren grinned, laughing before he was asked by Hanji to join them._

_There actually weren't any customer but the three of them, so Eren sat with them and talked._

_Talking about weird topics, from how bad the weather have become, about trending things. They talked like they had knew each other for a long time, like old friends who didn't meet for years._

"Miss Hanji!! This is where you were, did you forgot? We have a meeting about your new lab!" A man comes running in the cafe shop, panting and completely exhausted. 

"Moblit! You're here, you have to try this cake! It's soo good!" Hanji exclaimed excitedly, before a sudden realization hits her, "It's already 3pm? I thought I still had time?" 

"No! The meeting was on 2pm, it's your lecture that is on 3pm, Miss Hanji!" Moblit's face was completely a 'I knew she forgot about it' as he sigh and grumble about bad luck and how he is always the babysitter. 

"Oh, now I remember!" Hanji exclaimed, then facing Moblit, "Thanks, Moblit! What would I do without you?"

Earning a side remark from Levi, "You'd probably drop dead."

"Why! How mean-" Hanji whined and soon was dragged away by Moblit who was muttering, "We're late- we're gonna be late at this rate!"

Eren smiles at the interactions, "Well, they look as energetic as always. I'm glad," 

"Oh? Did you know them?" A dark-skinned girl with short brown hair asked Eren with an amused grin, she's also another regular customer. 

'Hey, Ymir! And yea, kind of? They have been regulars since three months ago. You must have missed it since you were on holiday with Kris- I mean, Historia since 5 months ago." Eren smiled before passing her cup of latte and milk tea. 

"That's sad, I missed an interesting encounter!" the girl, Ymir sighs as she sips her latte.

"How's it going with you two? Is Historia fine now?" Eren whispers to Ymir. 

"Yeah, since we are legally old enough to be away from our guardians. The court is still on-progressing but the evidence of those sick parents abusing Historia is probably gonna go through. Frieda is a good woman, compared to her brother."

"You guys! Stop talking like I'm not here," A woman with long blonde hair, Historia pouted.

"Haha, sorry. You're too small and cute that we forget sometimes." Eren joked before stepping away from the fuming Historia with Ymir comforting her. 

"Besides, have you heard of it, Eren?" Historia stopped Eren from walking away. 

"Heard of what?" Eren tilts his head, gossips very less passes in his cafe.

"Something about people getting assaulted, they were knocked out. Although the victims didn't have any sever injuries..." Historia trails, a bit worried as she played with her fingers. 

Ymir seeing how nervous Historia, she sighs before continuing for her, "Basically, she wants you to be careful since the assaults all are from here nearby. Rumors have it, they are looking for a key. No idea, why a 'key' is so important..."

"Oh is that so? That's very strange indeed..." Eren mutters, never heard any of these before, "But you girls are the ones who need to take care! I'm a guy, I can protect myself!" 

As he grins and walked back to the counter, there was a soft glint from Eren's neck. It was a golden key, however hidden from plain sight, it's for locking up the cafe as it was given to him by his father when he was 9 years old, just as he started trying to take over the cafe. 

Levi and Erwin who overhead their conversation, looked at each other, nodding without saying anything. As silently as they were, they slipped out of the cafe. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What was actually happening? I had no idea- except for Ymir and Historia is a pair here~ I just love them ya know!


End file.
